Dragon Slayer
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Di dunia Ninja, bukan hanya Shinobi. Tapi ada para pembunuh naga dengan kekuatan sihir dari berbagai elemen. Shinn Asuka, seorang pemuda yang sedang mengemban misi untuk mengumpulkan para pembunuh naga yang lain, untuk membunuh sang Raja Naga. Acnologia. Warn: Inside/ Adult Theme/ Sedikit menjurus ke Fairy Tail.
Naruto & Gundam Seed Destiny: Bukan milik saya!

Warn: OOC, Semi-Canon / AU, Typo. Etc.

Pair: Shinn A. X ...

.

.

 **Dragon Slayer**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Arc 1: Pencarian pembunuh naga!**

 **Shinn vs Pein.**

 **.**

 **Shinn Pov**

 _Krak... krakk..._

"Tidur beralas kain biasa memang sangat menyakitkan." Aku menggerakkan punggungnya ke kanan dan kiri. "... Seperti orang tua saja." Aku pun membereskan semua perlengkapan berkemah, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas besar. "Waktunya berjalan lagi..." lalu aku mulai berjalan lagi untuk melanjutkan petualanganku.

Namaku Shinn Asuka, aku seorang _Wizard._ Lebih tepatnya, _Honō no Metsuryū Mahō._ Sangat langka, kan? Memang, di dunia Ninja mana ada orang yang mempunyai kekuatan sepertiku? Yah, mungkin ada.

Ayahku seekor Naga. Ayah angkat lebih tepatnya. Aku dulu pernah tinggal di sebuah desa Shinobi, kata Igneel, ayahku. Tapi, aku tidak ingat apapun. Amnesia. Yang aku ingat adalah, setelah aku bangun, aku dikejutkan dengan seekor naga merah besar. Cuma itu saja. Selanjutnya, aku dilatih olehnya.

Umurku 17 tahun. Aku mempunyai rambut raven acak-acakan, dengan warna mata seperti Ruby. Aku selalu memakai syal putih dengan motif kotak-kotak. Itu adalah pemberian ayahku untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Sekarang, aku berjalan menuju desa Konoha. Ya, aku akan singgah disana untuk sementara. Aku juga harus mengisi bekalku lagi. Uangku juga menipis, aku harus mencari kerja sampingan.

 _Duaarr... duarrr..._

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan suara itu. Ledakan? Dan arahnya dari desa Konoha. "Apa terjadi perang!?" Gigiku bergemelatuk, aku harus mempercepat langkahku agar segra sampai di desa itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sampai di gerbang utama Konoha. Terkejut? Memang, semua bangunan disana luluh lantak karena beberapa ledakan yang aku dengar dari kejauhan. "Gila!? Siapa yang melakukan hal ini? Pasti butuh beberapa jutsu tingkat atas untuk menghancurkan satu desa ini." Aku melihat ada pos disana, tas besar milikku ini aku letakkan disana. Berat.

Aku bernafas sejenak. Kemudian mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan lambang kepala naga di bawah kakiku. Api yang panas mulai keluar dari bawah lingkaran sihir yang aku ciptakan. Aku pun terbang menggunakan api itu.

"Di atas gerbang mungkin bisa terlihat." Perlu diketahui, aku yang sebagai Dragon Slayer ini memiliki kelebihan di indra kami. Ya, alat indra kami dipertajam. "Astaga! Desa ini... sudah menjadi kawah raksasa!" Kembali aku dikejutkan dengan desa terkuat yang sudah menjadi kawah. Aku tidak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi.

Aku pun melompat tinggi untuk sampai di tengah kawah itu. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Debu-debu akibat ledakan bertaburan dimana-mana. Ini membuat jarak pandang manusia biasa menipis, namun tidak bagiku. Aku terus berlari menerjang debu itu, serta melompati puing-puing rumah yang hancur.

"Sehebat apa dia?" Aku kembali bergumam. Sehebat apa musuh yang dihadapi Konoha.

.

 **Normal Pov!**

"Jinchuuriki Kyuubi... Tertangkap!" Ujar seorang pria dengan tindik dimana-mana. Pria berambut orange jabrik itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

 _'Guru... maafkan aku...'_ batun Naruto yang sudah pasrah akan ajalnya.

 _"Karyuu no Tekken!"_ Dari belakang orang yang menangkap Naruto. Shinn melancarkan sebuah pukulan yang sudah diselimuti oleh api. "Cih, dasar pengecut. Bisanya main keroyokan!" Ujar Shinn menatap datar musuhnya yang sudah terkapar. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menghela nafas lega, kemudian ia melihat wajahnya. "Terima ka... Shinn Asuka!? Seharusnya kau sudah..."

"Sudah apa, heh!? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

Pein menatap datar kedua orang yang ada didepannya. Shinn pun tidak mau kalah, ia membalas tatapan Pein dengan iris Ruby miliknya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Shinn kepada Pein.

"Aku adalah Dewa!" Jawab pendek Pein. Ia kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya. " _Shinra..."_

"Kita harus pergi!" Naruto pun bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Namun diluar dugaannya, Shinn malah melaju dengan kecepatannya. "Hey!?"

"Aku tidak peduli! _Karyu no Kenkaku!"_ Dengan cepat, Shinn menyeruduk Pein menggunakan kepalanya yang sudah di selimuti api miliknya. "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau dewa atau apalah. Namun yang pasti, kau itu hanyalah manusia biasa!"

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sebenarnya ia mau lari dan memanggil salah satu bunshinya yang berada di gunung Myoubokuzan, decihan terdengan dari bibir Naruto. "Kakek, panggilkan bunshinku yang terakhir! Setelah itu kalian menjauhlah, biar aku dan dia yang mengurusnya!"

Fukasaku dan Shima mengambil gulungan yang dibawa Naruto saat datang ke Konoha. Kemudian, Fukasaku membuat sebuah segel tangan, lalu menghentakkannya. _"Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

Bunshin Naruto pun muncul di atas kertas gulungan itu. Naruto sendiri membuat segel tangan untuk menghilangkan Bunshin itu, dan mendapatkan Chakra _Senjutsu-_ nya lagi. "Nah, aku bisa bertarung sekarang." Gumam Naruto yang kemudian melesat menuju pertarungan Shinn dengan Pein.

"Kau manusia biasa! Dan tetap akan menjadi manusia biasa!" Shinn terus berteriak serta memukul Pein dengan tangannya yang sudah diselimuti api.

Ditempat yang jauh, ada sebuah pohon besar. Didalamnya terlihat dua orang berbeda gener, salah satu di antara mereka berada di sebuah tempat yang menyangga tubuh kurusnya, sementara itu sang wanita mengawasi si pemuda dengan tubuh kurus. "Konan..."

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya... aku tidak bisa menangkap Naruto Uzumaki." Ujar pemuda itu, suaranya sekarang sudah sangat berat. "Dia dibantu oleh orang lain, serta Pein terakhir hampir dikalahkan."

Konan hanya mendengar perkataan dari rekannya itu. Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau Pein bisa dikalahkan oleh Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. "Namun, masih ada harapan kau untuk menangkapnya, Nagato?"

Nagato pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah kecewa. "Chakraku terkuras banyak untuk melawan dia."

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Mereka bukan kelasmu, Konan." Ujar Nagato memperingati Konan yang akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya itu. "Naruto sekarang sudah selevel denganku, dan orang ini..."

"Ck, apa kau akan terus seperti ini? Perdamaian tidak akan bisa kita raih kalau kita kalah, Nagato!"

"Maaf Konan. Mungkin aku akan menemukan kedamaian kali ini." Ujar Nagato dengan senyum lemahnya, Konan tertegun dengan pernyataan Nagato.

.

.

Shinn mulai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Kau harus dibunuh, bedebah! _Karyu no Hoko!"_ Shinn menyemburkan nafas api. Sementara itu, Pein kembali menghindari salah satu serangan yang di lancarkan oleh Shinn, membuat pemuda itu mendecih kesal.

 _"Bansho Ten'in!"_ Setelah menghindar, Pein pun merentangkan tangan kirinya, sementara itu di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah tongkat besi berwaarna hitam legam dengan ujungnya yang runcing.

Shinn terkejut karena tubuhnya tertarik oleh sesuatu. "Wooaaahh...! Heeyyy! Tolong!"

 _"Rasengan!"_ Dari atas Naruto menyerang Pein menggunakan Rasengan miliknya. Ia berniat memecah Kosentrasi Pein.

Pein sendiri menghindari serangan Naruto dengan salah satu jutsu miliknya. _"Shinra Tensei!"_ Shinn berhasil kabur, namun nasib sial di alami oleh Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu harus terpental beberapa meter dari tempat Pein berdiri.

Shinn kembali mendecih. Ia kembali bersiap dengan api yang sudah membara di kedua tangannya. "Harus di akhiri..." gumam Shinn pelan, ia mulai berlari lagi menuju Pein yang masih menatap datar Naruto. _"Metsuryuu ougi: Guren Bakuenjin!"_ Shinn memutar tubuhnya saat dia sampai di dekat Pein.

Pein terkejut dengan datangnya Shinn. Lelaki itu tidak merasakan apapun, kecuali energi asing yang berada di tubuh Shinn. _'Mustahil kalau dia dapat mendekatiku secepat ini.'_ Batin Pein yang terkejut dengan pergerakan Shinn. Pein pun terlempar jauh setelah mendapat serangan dari Shinn.

Pemuda berambut raven itu kembali melesat menuju Pein. _"Karyuu no Teken!"_ Dengan cepat, Shinn memukul perut Pein menggunakan sihir api miliknya. "Sial... aku kehabisan energi..." ujar Shinn yang sekarang ini terus terengah-engah dengan keringat yang sangat banyak di sekujur tubuhnya. Pemuda itu jatuh berlutut didepan Pein yang masih terbaring di atas tanah.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung bergerak cepat membuat sebuah Bunshin, dan menyuruh Bunshin itu untuk membawa Shinn pergi dari Arena. Sementara, ia sendiri sedang mengamati Pein yang sepertinya sudah mati.

"Dia mati... Sepertinya Shinn terlalu berlebihan. Ugh! Berapa tulangku patah." Gumam Naruto yang kemudian berjongkok, dan melepas besi yang menempel di tubuh Pein. "Aku harus mencari pusat dari Chakra ini." Naruto kembali bergumam, ia kemudian menacapkan besi itu ke telapak tangannya. Pemuda itu memenjamkan matanya untuk merasakan Chakra yang mengalir di batang besi itu.

Setelah beberapa saat mendeteksi asal Chakra itu. Naruto melompat dan mencari asal muasal Chakra yang tertanam di batang besi.

Di lain sisi, Shinn masih terbaring di atas tanah dengan Bunshin Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. "Sakura-chan, kau masih ingat dia?" Tanya Bunshin Naruto kepada Sakura.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu menoleh dan melihat tubuh Shinn yang sedang terbaring di atas puing batu. "Di-dia... Shinn!? Shinn Asuka!? Bukannya dia..."

Bunshin Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, tapi dia tidak mengingat kita sama sekali." Balas Bunshin Naruto. "Maaf, aku pergi dulu." Bunshin Naruto pun menghilang di balik asap putih.

Sakura mengabaikan kepergian Naruto, ia terus menatap wajah kelelahan Shinn. Entah kenapa wajah Sakura memanas saat memandangi wajah Shinn.

"... uhhh punggungku sakit." Gumam Shinn yang mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu melihat sekitarnya. "Si-siapa kalian!?" Tanya Shinn yang terkejut dengan semua orang yang berada disekitarnya.

"Kami teman Naruto, dia telah membawamu kemari, katanya kau kelelahan akibat bertarung." Balas Sakura masih dengan kedua pipinya yang terlihat merona walaupun samar-samar. "Ano... bisa bantu kami untuk mencari orang-orang?"

"Badanku kaku semua." Jawab Shinn enteng. Ia pun mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi... "sial, bajuku terbakar semua."

Sakura baru sadar dengan pernyataan Shinn. Wajahnya kali ini sangat merah karena melihat tubuh Atletis milik Shinn. _'Kami-sama..._ kenapa aku malu begini?' Batin Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Shinn sendiri memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia kemudia menoleh kepada yang lain. "Dia kenapa?" Tanya Shinn bingung.

Semua yang berada disana hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sakura yang melihat itu langsung menoleh ke belakang. "Kalian! Cari korban yang masih diselamatnya. Hinata, kau ikut aku untuk mencari korban!" Perintah Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit gugup.

"Sa-sakura-san, kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata yang khawatir dengan Sakura.

Sakura mencoba menutupi wajah merahnya. "A-aku tidak apa-apa kok... mungkin cuacanya yang panas." Balas Sakura sambil tertawa garing. "Ayo kita mencari...!" Mereka berdua pun pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Shinn yang masih duduk bersila.

"Nah, setelah ini aku harus apa?" Shinn menghela nafas Lelah, ia pun berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu. "Bosan kalau menganggur. Lebih baik aku mencari para warga." Pemuda itu kembali berkonsentrasi untuk menajamkan indranya, kemudian ia pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

"... kau memang murid Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto." Ujar Nagato dengan senyum lemahnya. Ia pun membuat sebuah segel tangan. "Hadiah perpisahanku. Konan, kau harus tinggal di Konoha!" Wanita yang dipanggol Konan itu langsung menatap Nagato dengan tajam. "Kita harus bertanggung jawab... _Gedo Rinne Tensei!"_

"Nagato!" ujar Konan yang kemudian menghampiri Nagato. "Nagato..." wanita itu kembali menggumamkan nama sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih... tolong... kau ciptakan perdamaian... Naruto Uzumaki..." Nafas Nagato terhenti setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Naruto sendiri memalingkan wajahnya sedih dengan kepergian kakak seperguruannya. Walaupun baru saja kenal, tapi Naruto merasa dekat dengan Nagato. "Konan-san... kita makamkan mayatnya, dan ambil kedua matanya..."

Konan menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mata itu, suatu hari akan menimbulkan bencana bila di pegang oleh orang yang salah." Balas Naruto, pemuda itu mendekati mayat Nagato yang masih berada di tempatnya. "Beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Nagato."

Mereka berdua mengambil dua mata Rinnengan Nagato, dan mengubur mayat Nagato dengan layat, disamping makam Jiraiya yang mayatnya tenggelam di dasar lautan Ame.

"Konan-san, buanglah jubah Akatsukimu, lalu kita kembali ke Konoha." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian berjalan menjauh dari makam itu.

"Tapi... tapi bagaimana jika mereka tidak menerimaku?"

"Aku yakin kalau mereka menerimamu. Tenanglah, ada aku disini. Jadi, jangan khawatir." Blas Naruto dengan senyum lima jari miliknya, membuat wajah Konan sedikit memerah karena cengiran itu.

"He-hentikan cengiran bodohmu itu!" Konan pun langsung pergi sambil menyimpan tabung yang berisi mata milik Nagato kedalam kantong ninja miliknya. Wanita itu kemudian membuat jubahnya ke sembarang arah.

Naruto sedikit tertegun dengan tubuh seksi milik Konan. Ia hanya bisa berjalan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Jadi... kau akan ke Konoha?" Langkah mereka berdua terhenti karena di intrupsi oleh seseorang. "Bisa katakan padaku. Apa yang membuat wanita ini ingin ke Konoha?"

"Aku diminta oleh Nagati, selaku pemimpin Akatsuki. Tapi..."

"Tenang saja Guru Kakashi. Dia berada di dalam tanggung jawabku. Jadi, kalau ada apa-apa, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Balas Naruto dengan wajah serius miliknya.

Kakashi hanya memberikan sebuah Eye Smile khas miliknya kepada Naruto. "Aku akan mencoba untuk mempercayainya. Sebaiknya kita kembali, semua sudah menunggumu Naruto!" Mereka semua berjalan menuju desa Konoha yang saat ini luluh lantak karena Pein.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kedai Ramen Ichiraku? Wah, seperti yang aku butuhkan. Pekerjaan! Tapi, kedainya hancur." Gumam Shinn yang sekarang ini sedang berada didepan kedai milik Ichiraku. "Omong-omong, kemana semuanya? Sepi sekali!"

 _"Shinn Asuka... kau harus mencari tujuh pembunuh Naga sesegera mungkin..."_ Shinn terdiam sebentar, ia mengingat-ingat kata dari ayah angkatnya. _"Raja dari para naga akan muncul ke muka bumi. Bersamaan dengan makhluk terkuat di dunia ini, kau harus cepat atau... manusia akan musnah!"_

"... Dan kau memberi misi yang sulit, dasar ayah sialan!" Shinn mencak-mencak tidak jelas, ia terus memaki Igneel yang memberikan misi kepadanya.

Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis sedang melihat Shinn dengan jarak yang sangat jauh. " _Ten_ _no Metsuryū Mahō..."_ gumam gadis itu dengan nada yang riang. Ia kemudian melompat dan berjalan menuju kerumunan yang sedang merayakan keberhasilan Naruto mengalahkan Pein. "Kau sudah menemukan satu, Shinn... disini, di Konoha."

Shinn berbalik dan melihat sekitarnya. "Ada yang mengikutiku?" tanya Shinn entah kepada siapa. "...baunya aku kenal... lupakan!" Ia pun mulai menata ulang kedai tersebut dengan sukarela. Walaupun tidak ada pemiliknya, tapi ia tetap melakukan hal itu.

.

.

 **TBC BENERAN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Yo! Ketemu saya lagi dengan Fict baru. Tenang Fict lama masih lanjut kok. '-')/

oke, sekarang saya lagi mengerjakan Kitsune to Sekiryuutei, nanti dilanjut dengan Jounin. Fict ini hanya beberapa Arc saja kok. Enggak banyak.

Kalo ada yang nanya, kenapa Chara utamanya Shinn, bukan Naruto? Tenang, Naruto masih dapat perannya. Cuman saya hanya mengubah Plot sama alurnya. Cuman itu saja.

Segitu saja.

Keterangan pengguna Sihir pembunuh Naga:

\- Shinn Asuka (Fire Dragon Slayer)

\- ... (Sky Dragon Slayer)

\- ... (Iron Dragon Slayer)

\- ... (Lightning Dragon Slayer)

\- ... (Shadow Dragon Slayer)

\- ... (Light Dragon Slayer)

\- ... (Poison Dragon Slayer)

.

Yep, cuma 7 orang, dan belum ane keluarin semua. :v

Oke, itu aja.

 _Shinn Out! Adios!_


End file.
